Witchy Ways
by wisteriascottdunham
Summary: Wendy the witch had a rough childhood. She lost her father at a young age. Even though she finds him again will they ever be a family again? Set about 8 months after the 1995 movie. FIXED!
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this once and threw it out. I hated it. I decided to re-write it.

Basically this is the story of Wendy the witch. She is my own character but I tried to capture her loving caring personality from the cartoon/movies. She is half witch/human.

Wendy Mcfadden was the light of her mother's eyes. Her driver's license said that she was only twenty six but dear Wendy was going on ninteny. She was born on July 10th 1902. She born to Gabby Wardox and Whiskey McFadden, off record of course.

Her parents were never married and they never lived together. Wendy knew that despite this fact they had loved each other very much. Whenever they were together they hugged, kissed, and acted like a family. Well, most of the time.

When she was young Wendy didn't understand why her father couldn't be around all the time. As she grew older she started to understand. Her mother was a witch. She was half witch. She had some of the same powers her mother had. People didn't like them. They didn't have many visitors to their home and Wendy was never allowed to play with other children.

Of course, Wendy knew why her mother had to keep her locked her up. She looked just like her father. Her father had bright purple eyes and white hair. She had the same pale hair and purple eyes. If anyone saw her they would know who her father was and all hell would break loss.

Whiskey was a respected doctor and his practice would fall apart if anyone found he had a child with a witch. People weren't ready for that.

Wendy tried to be happy with what she had. She had two loving parents and a loving home. She enjoyed her years of running through grass with father. She remembered his looks of amazement as she produced sparks out of her wand. Her magic was awful but he was amazed.

She remembered him buying her a bike for her eighth birthday and teaching her how to ride it.

Of course, there were the unpleasant memories as well. She remembered waking up in the middle of the night to yelling and fighting. They always tried to only fight when she was sleeping or when they thought she couldn't hear. Mother wanted Father around more and was basically begging him to leave his past life behind. He wouldn't.

The next morning her mother would be quiet and keep to herself. Wendy had never seen her father hit her but she had seen the bruises her mother tried to hide with magic. Sometimes even magic isn't strong enough to hide that kind of pain.

Somehow they managed to hold a family together for 10 years. It was during her 10th year of life that Wendy's life came crashing down. Her younger cousin Casper was dead. He had taken ill and not recovered. She knew the death would hit her father hard but she hadn't known just how hard.

Her father had always drank but it heavily increased after Casper's death. No doubt her father felt guilt for his passing. He was the county's best doctor after all. Yet, he couldn't help him. He wasn't good enough to save him.

After Casper's death her father visited less and less. A grim shadow fell over her home. All she wanted was her family back. She wanted her father to give her a hug and tell her everything was going to alright. It never happened.

Right after she turned eleven she found out her father passed. Wendy spent three days in her room crying. Her mother tried to speak to her several times but the young girl just pushed her away. She didn't want to talk about it. She just wanted to move on with her life.

In the end her mother decided it would best to just move away. They had packed up everything thing they could and left. Her mother wasn't heavily accepted by the magic world since she had taken up with human. After a few weeks of looking they were taken by a group of Irish travelers. They were lucky enough to find a group of mostly witches and wizards. It was the first time that Wendy was around her own kind.

As Wendy grew her sadness turned to angry and then to hate. She hated her father for what he had done to her. Her had choose being accepted by the community over her. If he really loved her he would have moved in with them.

She hated Casper. If Casper hadn't died her father wouldn't have drank himself to death. She wouldn't have lost her father at a young age. Life wasn't fair.

Wendy turned more and more to alcohol to calm her nerves and ease her pain. As different drugs became available she tried them all. She would disappear for months at a time. When the money ran out she would go back to her mother, get clean, and live normally for a while. Then it would repeat it's self again.

The younger witch tried to stay away from sex but it still happened from time to time. She always used to magic to keep herself from getting pregnant. She didn't want to deal with a baby.

By the time the 90s came around she gave up on the partying. In 1990 she went to New Hampshire to party with a few friends. Apparently she was missing for a week. She didn't remember any of it. She just remembered waking up in a hospital in New Jersey. Her mother put her in rehab for the final time. After that Wendy knew she could never drink or do drugs again.

Her mother and her often spent their summers in Maine on the coast. Wendy loved seeing the tourist and traveling families. At least at first it was just the summers. After a low income summer they found themselves stuck there. They couldn't afford to move for the winter. The rent was very cheap in the winter and the in the end they decided to stay there.

Of course they struggled. There was lots of people on the beach who told fortunes. It was her mother's magic shows that keep their store going. Rent on the beaches of Maine was very expensive. Her mother's heath was failing. She could only work a few days a week. Wendy had taken to stripping several times a night to pay the rent. Her mother didn't seem to notice she slipped off into the night a few times a week. Maybe she knew and was just turning a blind eye to it. Maybe she knew they would be out on the street if they didn't do something. Wendy didn't know how much longer they could keep it up.

Being a witch didn't mean her mother was going to live for ever. Her two hundred year old mother was starting to show her age. She was getting slower and her magic was getting weaker. She still looked young but Wendy could feel the age on her.

"Wendy!" Gabby shouted as she came in from a day at the beach. "Come eat dinner with me."

Wendy heard her mother calling from the kitchen. The young witch walked into the kitchen and saw her mother at the table.

"How was the ocean?" she questioned.

It wasn't often that they ate together. They might leave together and run a business together but lead very separate lives.

"I needed to speak to you," Gabby said as her daughter sat down.

Wendy knew what it was about. Her mother had been at her for years to get married. Gabby knew her time was running out and she wanted to live to see her only child married. She had her heart set on a wizard named Kaden. He was an old friend of hers that they had lived with during their travels.

"Kaden is a good man," the older woman said. "He is from a good line. He likes you."

"He's a nice man," Wendy said. "But I'm not looking to get married."

"If you'd rather have a witch," her mother said setting down her fork. "That's fine with me. How about Tabitha? That nice girl from Salem. You always got on with her."

"Mom!" Wendy said.

Wendy had loved both men and women in her life but that wasn't the point. She didn't want to get married to anyone.

"I don't want you forsake all love just because your father and I..." she started and then frowned.

"Don't blame yourself or Dad," she said. "When I met the person for me i will marry them. It won't matter to me if they're human, witch, wizard, man, woman...I don't care about that."

"...Wendy...you know I'm not well," her mother confessed. "I just don't want you to be alone."

"I know Mom," she said placing a hand on her mother's hand. "If something does happen to you before i have someone special I'll go stay with Tabitha. You know she's like a sister to me."

"That makes me feel a little better," she said smiling at her. "I just want you to be happy darling."

"I am," she said before turning her attention to her food.

Gabby knew the conversation was over. It wasn't often that her daughter opened up and she wasn't going to push the issue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy retired to her room early that night. It was her night off. She didn't want to be around her mother when she was so uneasy. It made her worry for her. She knew her time was running out. Wendy didn't know what she would do without her mother. The witch flicked her wand at the TV in the corner as she dressed for bed.

The news was on and an anchor was discussing a current story.

"No one knows just what happened last Halloween." the man said. "Two people are dead. One was ruled a suicide and the other an accidental death. Possibly a murder suicide. The residents of the home, the Harvey family is not being charged in anyway. A lengthy investigation took place and it seems they were just caught in the middle of something beyond their control.

The witch pulled out a nightgown and slipped it over her head.

"The Whipstaff manor was home to the Mcfadden family years ago," a female voice said. "Rumor is the place is haunted."

"Yes," the man said. "The was place has always been owened by someone but no one reallys lives there. Maybe the Ghost Hunters can get in there and figure something out."

McFadden? That made Wendy jerk her head up. It wasn't the common of a last name. There were ghost there? Maybe they were family. That sent jolts of confusing emotions through her.

What if she could see her Dad again? Did she want to see her Dad again?

Wendy flicked her wand at the television and it turned off. Friendship? That was a day's drive away. But it might be worth it.

She quickly ran out of the bedroom and started looking for her mother. She found her in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Mom!" she called running into the kitchen. "I need to go to Friendship. I'll be gone for a few days."

"Friendship?" Gabby said looking up in shock. "What the hell is there?"

"I saw on the news about Whipstaff," Wendy said. "There were talking about deaths that happened there recently and that it was haunted. Maybe I have family there. Isn't that were Dad was from?"

Gabby removed her hands from the dishes and turned to face her daughter. She had an annoyed look on her face. She quickly dried them on a dish towel.

"What if Dad is there?" Wendy asked.

"Well?" her mother asked looking up.

"What?" the young witch asked in confusion.

"What if he is there?" Gabby questioned. "What are you going to do? Haven't you put yourself through enough pain because of your father? I can't stand to see you break down again."

Wendy frowned and she stood in silence staring at her mother. She knew she was right. Would seeing her father make her feel better or would it send her down hill again?

"I love you Wendy," her mother said pulling her into a hug. "If you need to go and research your family I will support you. But I will not clean up the messes anymore."

"I know Mom," she said returning the hug. "I want to go. I want to see if there is anything there. If he or anyone of my family is there I have to know."

"You have to understand something," Gabby said pulling back. "Chances are he won't remember you. He might deny you. You have to remember he never told his family about you or me. Ghost...can be intimating. Don't feel bad if they scare you."

Wendy remembered living with a friend named Maze for a while. She had an old ghost that haunted her basement. It was an old man that just wanted to be left alone to smoke cigarettes. He wasn't a bad guy and not scary at all.

"I remember the ghost who haunted Maze's house," she said. "He couldn't scare me not matter how much he tried."

Gabby didn't say anything for a long time. She stood there in the half dark kitchen looking into her daughter's eyes. She knew her daughter needed to do this. She was an adult that had to learn to make her own decisions and deal with the consequences.

"Take the car," she said fishing in a drawer. "Call me when you get there. Call me if anything happens..."

Wendy could see tears filling her mother's eyes. She hadn't left her side in five years.

"I'll call," Wendy said. "Are you sure you can hold down the front?"

"Of course," her mother said. "I can handle the shop."

"I'm leaving first thing in the morning," Wendy said. "Before dawn."

Wendy went up to her room and began to pack a suitcase. Hopefully her father would be there. Even if it wasn't maybe she could find out more about her family. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gabby woke up to a quiet house and a heavy heart. She knew she had made a mistake encouraging Wendy to go to Whipstaff. She prayed she wouldn't find anything out there. She prayed there were no ghosts.

There were things she didn't want Wendy or anyone else to find out about. She thought those secrets would be burried forever. Wendy had finally turned her life around and she couldn't take another break down.

She decided to let life take it's natrual course and see what happened.

The road was always a welcome place to Wendy. She loaded up the station wagon with her prized belongings. She was actually itching for a trip. After spending so many years on the road it felt strange to be locked down in one place.

She called work to let them know she would be taking a week off. She hated stripping and didn't want to get stuck doing it forever. But with no formal education she couldn't get a decent job.

The drive there seemed to be over before it started. She stopped off twice to eat and once to go for a little walk in the park.

She was in no rush to get there. Part of her wanted the trip to take a while. She was nervous. She was nervous about seeing her father. What if he didn't want her? What if he didn't remember her? What if he wasn't even there? Panic was over taking her.

Once she got to Friendship she began to look for the house. She had never been to the family home and had no idea what it looked. The small town looked friendly enough. Ha. Lame joke.

She pulled off to the side walk and started looking for somoene to ask. She spotted a teenager girl walking by. Suddenly, she felt an urge to shout out to her.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Kid! I need help."

The girl turned her attention to her and ran over to the car.

"Tourist?" she asked. "The vistors center is past the post office."

"I'm looking for whipstaff manor," Wendy explained. "I was hoping to speak to someone there."

"I live there," the girl said. "Who are you? A reporter?"

"No," the witchy said shaking his head. "My name is Wendy McFadden. I'm trying to do some geology research."

Wendy hadn't thought this far. What if this people thought she was some werido? How could she tell them she was a witch? If they were really living with ghost chances were they would believe in witches.

The girl seemed to pause and looked worried for a second. Then she smiled and leaned in the car.

"I'm actually headed that way," the girl explained. "My name is Kat. My Dad and I live there. We didn't think there were any Mcfaddens left."

Kat gave her directions to the place. Wendy followed the directions with ease. When she got the house she had to wait for Kat. The young girl finally came into view and opened the gate. The girl walked up the front door as Wendy parked the car. The girl opened the door and peeked her head inside. She seemed to be talking to someone. Her father perhaps?

Wendy got out of the car holding a lit cigeratte. She walked up the porch.

"Come in," Kat said nervously.

Kat opened the door and led Wendy inside. 


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy couldn't believe the size of the place. She knew her father and his were brothers were successful but the place was insane.

She grew up in a tiny four room house. Then when they started traveling she lived out of a wagon. She had never called such an amazing place home.

"Did you know many Mcfaddens?" Kat questioned when she saw the surprised look on Wendy's face.

"No," she asid standing amazment. "Stayed away from the family."

"Why?" Kat asked shutting the door.

"Is the place really haunted?" Wendy questioned ignoring Kat's question. "I was hoping a certain ghost was still here."

"I knew you were a ghost hunter," Kat said with a laugh. "I could tell. You're lucky the guys are out. What are you really doing here?"

"This is going to sound insane," she said before puffing off her cigarette. "I'm a witch. I'm nearly one hundred years old and I'm looking for my father."

"A witch?" Kat asked raising her eyebrow. "An immortal witch?"

"Not immortal," Wendy explained. "Just aging slowly. My Mom is three hundred and five."

"Come on," Kat said walking away. "You want to meet a ghost? Let's see if you can handle Casper. Then we'll see about you meeting the guys. I love scaring the crap out of you ghost hunters."

"Casper?" Wendy said running to catch up with Kat. "He's here?"

"You're good at pretending," Kat siad. "You an actor as well?"

"I know who he is. I'm serious Kat," she said. "Casper is my cousin."

Kat chuckled to herself as she opened the kitchen door. At least the girl wasn't throwing her out into the dark. Wendy paused at the door way when she saw a ghost at the stove cooking. Casper. It was Casper. Some how she knew. She could feel it in her heart.

All the anger she had felt disappeared. She had finally found family. Now was not the time to be angry. Wendy noticed an ash tray on the table and quickly put her cigarette out in it.

"My name is Casper," the ghost said smiling at her. "What's your name?"

"Wendy," she said exteneding her hand. "I can't believe it's you."

Casper gave her a surprised look as he shook her hand. Wendy felt like she was going to break into tears. SHe pulled her cusion into a hug.

"I never thought I'd met you Casper," she said holding him tightly.

"Hi," he said chuckling. "I'm not used to such a warm welcme."

"Sorry," she said letting him go. "I just...I just...this is so much."

"Are you serious about this?" Kat asked helping Wendy sit down. "About being a witch?"

"A witch?" Casper asked in a shocked voice.

"I told you I wasn't lying," she said. "Who else haunts this place?"

"My uncles," Casper said. "Stretch, stinkie, and Fatso."

"My Dad's name was Whiskey," she explained. "I never heard him called anything but that. Mom wasn't big on nicknames."

"You have Stretch's eyes," Casper said. "Purple eyes can't be that common."

Wendy knew they weren't. She had always stood out because of it. When sunglasses became a common thing she started wearing them.

"Is he who you're looking for?" Kat asked sitting next to her.

"Maybe," Wendy said frowning. "I wish I knew. Are they here?"

"Gone for a few days," Casper explained. "They took off to Romania for some ghost party they have there. They love scaring the ghost hunters."

Wendy couldn't help but feel disappointed. She couldn't leave her mother alone that long. She would start to worry.

"You're welcome to stay here until they come back," the ghost said smiling. "I'd love to get to know you a little."

"I'll have to call my Mom," Wendy said. "She isn't...well..and I don't like to leave her long."

"Of course," Kat said. "There's a phone in the hall."

Wendy nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Kat raised an eyebrow looking at her ghost friend.

"Believe her?" she questioned.

"Either she is telling the truth or she is nuts," Casey said. "She really looked like she ... she had found home."

"Dad will be home soon," Kat said. "I guess we'll let him decide what to do. Either way he'll want to talk to her." 


	5. Chapter 5

Sapphirus, if you're still reading this please make an account so I can message you. I'd love to write a custom verison of this story with Desmond Spellman for you. I need time to re-watch Casper meets Wendy (as I've only seen it once). I wasn't planning on using him for this one but I love writing custom stories for fans. Like I said, make an account and we can talk about it.

Wendy felt horrible about leaving her mother for a few days but she felt it had to be done. She needed to see her father. She needed to repair the damage that had been done so long ago. Her mother seemed to understand that though she was still nervous about the situation.

She sat the phone back on the hook when she felt someone standing behind her.

"Hi," Casper said. "So, are you staying?"

"Yes," she said nodding. "My mom can handle herself for a little while."

"I'll help you carry your stuff in," the ghost said. "We have plenty of empty bedrooms."

"Thanks," Wendy said.

The two of them walked outside to her car and started unloading suitcases. Wendy wasn't a heavy packers but she still liked to have certain things with her.

"You actually have a broom?" Casper asked noticing the old broom across the backseat. "I thought was just a story. You know...witches and brooms."

"Yep," she said. "He's a good boy most of the time but you do have to watch your back."

"Your broom is alive?" Casper asked yanking his hand back.

"Alive is a strong word," she said carefully picking it up. "It isn't just my magic that makes me fly. This old boy is enchanted. That enchantment gives him a little personality. But it normally only comes out if you've made him mad."

Casper grabbed two suitcases and carefully walked with Wendy back into the house. He led her up the stair case and down the winding hallways.

"Here!" Casper said opening a door. "This room is pretty good. It was a guest room long ago."

Wendy followed her cousin and looked around the room. It was the nicest place she had been in for years. Her mother and her always lived out of the smallest area they could. It was always the cheapest way to live and money wasn't always easy to come by.

The young witch leaned her broom against the wall. She sat one of her bags on the edge of the bed.

"You look like him," Casey said suddenly.

"What?" she asked in a surprised voice.

"You look so much like him," the ghost explained setting the bags on the floor. "What was he like when he was alive? I don't remember anything."

Wendy froze for a second. She didn't think it was wise to tell Casper the whole story. She wanted to talk to her Dad about it first. If he even was her father. It seemed Casper had made up his mind.

"He had problems but he was a good person," she said siting down on the bed.

"How come we never met?" Casper asked sitting next to her. "Today was the first day we met."

"My mom was a witch," she explained. "There was no way he could bring me around. Times were different then."

"Kat's Dad is a therapist," Casey said. "He's helping my Uncles and me with our afterlives. Maybe he can help you and Stretch."

"He's a therapist to the dead?" Wendy asked with a chuckle. "First time I've heard that."

"I believe you," Casper said. "I wasn't sure at first but ... there is something about you."

"Thanks," she said. "I'm not too sure about Kat but I'm sure she'll come around."

"Maybe you could show her a little magic," Casper said.

Wendy knew that was coming. Her wand was in it's case in one of her suitcases.

"I'll show you some once I get settled in," she said. "I need to find my wand."

"I'll give you some space," Casper said before quickly left the room.

Wendy shook her head with a laugh as she began to unpack.

Dr. James Harvey was expecting a calm quiet night. He was trying to get a local practice started. He only managed to get a few clients here and there. He had to bills to pay and ghost didn't usually have money. The ghost trio was on vacation and the house was eerily quiet without them.

He was surprised to see a station wagon sitting in the driveway. He hoped it wasn't another reporter or ghost hunter bothering Kat. The girl didn't need that kind of trouble.

He parked the car and went inside the house. A brief search of the house located Kat and Casper in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Whose car is parked out front?" he questioned.

"Oh that's Wendy," Kat explained. "She got here a little while ago."

"Who is Wendy?" the doc asked in a confused voice.

"She claims to be a hundred year old witch," Casper explained. "And the best part is she is Stretch's daughter."

"Stretch?" James asked sitting down.

"We aren't sure about that," Kat said. "She does look a bit like him."

"I believe her," Casper explained as he flipped a steak. "She doesn't seem like a liar."

"I'll call her down," Kat said. "Dinner should be ready soon anyway."

Kat rushed out of the kitchen.

"Kat doesn't believe it," Casper said turning his attention to the doc. "I think she wants to but her logical brain can't handle it."

"It'll be interesting either way," The doc said nodding. "I doubt Stretch even remembers her."

"Hard to tell," the ghost said getting plates out. "He never mentioned her. According to her we've never met before and she was kept away from the rest of the family."

The doc watched as the young ghost readied the table for dinner. He often offered to help but Casper would push him away. He glanced at the door when he finally heard footsteps. Nothing could have prepared him what what walked in.

One of the most beautiful woman James had ever seen walked into the kitchen. His wife had been amazing but this was different. The creature that walked in was average height. She must have stood at five foot five. She had shoulder length white hair. It didn't look bleached. Her eyebrows were the same white color. His eyes drifted down to her eyes.

Bright pools of violet stared back at him. They were the same color as Stretch's eyes but hers were different. She was a live so her eyes shined and twinkled with the life force flowing through her. She had dark eye shadow on and that just made her eyes seem brighter.

She was half smiling at him with a curious look on her face. Clearly she wasn't bothered with him staring at her. She was wearing a baggy red hoodie that hide her womanly shape but James guessed the rest of her was just as beautiful as her face.

"Hello," she said taking a step towards him. "My name is Wendy."

James quickly got his feet and faced her. He suddenly felt embarrassed for staring at her like she was a piece of meat. No. He wasn't staring at her life that. He was staring at her like she was a beautiful piece of art. He quickly extended his hand.

"Dr James Harvey," he said. "You can call me James."

"Nice to met you," she said shaking his hand. "I've heard a little about you."

Kat looked at her father with a surprised look. She had never seen him show interest in a woman before. He seemed very smitten with Wendy. The two of them sat down at the table. Kat took her place next to Casper.

"So you're a witch?" James finally asked as food started to get passed around.

"I'm half magical," she said. "My magic isn't the best because of it. Mom is amazing though."

"I have some free time tomorrow," Doctor Harvey said. "The guys on vacation so their therapy spots are free."

"Are you saying I need therapy?" she chuckled.

"I'm not saying you're crazy," he said. "I'm a therapist for the dead. Who am I to talk? I just thought you might know things about the guys and Casper that I could use to help them."

"I'm down with that," Wendy said shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know much but I'll tell you what I know."

"Did you find your wand?" Caper questioned.

"Yes," Wendy said pulling her wand out of her pocket.

She knew her mother would kill her for carrying it around in her back pocket. She always warned her out doing that when she was younger. She noticed Kat looked up with interest when she pulled out the wand.

"Let's make it snow," Wendy said pointing her wand to the ceiling.

She prayed it would work right. She didn't want to look like an idiot or a fake. To her surprise burst of white took over the ceiling. Snow slowly began to fall down onto the floor.

"You're serious," Kat said looking at the falling snow. "This is insane."

Wendy chuckled as she dug into her food. It was going to be an interesting next couple of days. 


	6. Chapter 6

I posted a new story called Witchy ways (custom) If you click on my username it will take you to my page and you should be able to see it. I had many people leaving reviews and messaging asking me to add Desmond Spellman to the story. I know a lot of people don't like Casper meets Wendy and it would ruin my story for them if I added him. So I decided to write two so everyone is kept happy.

The first two chapters are pretty much going to be the same (only the first is up at this time) but from them on he will play a major role. Thank you for reading!

The next day James called Wendy down to the library to start their conversation. He wouldn't call it as a session. No. Not a session. He wouldn't see her as her therapist. She was too distracting for that. He could recommend her to someone else.

He was sitting at his desk when she walked in. The summer had hit Maine hard. It was only nine in the morning but it was already eighty degrees. She was wearing a short red/black plaid skirts, a red t-shirt, and a pair of sandals. Her white hair was up in a messy pony tail. She was rubbing her eyes and looked tired.

"Hi," she said with a yawn.

"Too early for you?" he joked re-arranging papers.

"We never open the store until the afternoon so I'm used to sleeping late," she explained sitting down on the couch.

"Store?" he questioned.

"My mom and I tell fortunes," she explained. "Sometimes i do magic shows on the beach. It pays the rent so I can't complain."

"I won't ask you to talk about anything you don't want to," he said. "I'm here as your friend and not your therapist. I just want to know more about them. I know I can research them with a little work but I don't want to do it that way. I want them to open up with me. It's really the only way I can help them but it isn't working."

"I don't know about my uncles," she admitted. "I never met them. Dad had to keep us a secret."

"Did the three of you get along as a family?" the doc questioned.

"Most of the time," she said. "He was a good Dad. He didn't treat my Mom the best but he was always good to me."

"Do you know how they met?" James questioned taking notes.

That was a good guestion. Her parent never brought that up. Her mother was a recluse that did odd sewing jobs to make ends meet. How did she meet and date a well known doctor?

"I don't know," Wendy said shaking her head. "If they brought up I don't remember it. I don't really see how they would have met."

"Why not?" he asked looking up.

"My mom was pretty private and kept to herself," she explained. "Dad...Dad wasn't like that. He had money and liked to show off."

Wendy could feel the good doc staring at her. She knew when a man was attracted to her. She could tell he was smitten with her the second he saw her. It didn't bother he. In fact, it was flattering. Yet, she knew getting involved with him wouldn't be a good idea. He was her father's therapist after all. It felt like a conflict of interest. Besides why would a human want to get mixed up with a witch? Times were different but not that different.

"Am I making your uncomfortable?" Dr. Harvey questioned.

"No," she said smiling. "I guess..I can tell your interested in me. That's alright. I just...don't think it's a good idea. I mean...I'm a witch."

"I'm sorry for being such a creep," he explained setting his papers down. "You are a very beautiful girl but I shouldn't be drooling over you. If...you did have the same attraction for me you being a witch wouldn't be a...problem for me at all."

Wendy didn't knew how she felt about this man. She had only just met him but there was a connection there. Something deep. Like a river buried under a mountain. Locked away and hidden but still there.

Kat. He had a daughter to think about and so did she. There was no way she was ready to be a mom. She struggled to keep her life on the good road. She didn't need to responsible for another human life. She could barely handle a fish.

Oh no. Frank. She fed him before she left but she didn't hadn't reminded her mother.

"We'll see," Wendy said standing up. "Are we done for right now?"

"Of course," James said.

Wendy gave him a little smile before walking out of the library. 


End file.
